


“…I said i wouldn’t cry!”

by Littleredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredpaladin/pseuds/Littleredpaladin
Summary: Lance saw Keith's VLOG by accident. But now he knows that he's needed.





	“…I said i wouldn’t cry!”

Lance was sitting in his room and checking his Altean-Device. This thing really turned out to be a good replacement for his phone at home, because he could take pictures, videos and sometimes VLOG about his life as a paladin now. To be honest, he was really happy about it, unlike the others, who didn’t paid these thing its earned attention.   
He just flinched a little, when the Device peeped and a little symbol was visible at the right upper corner.   
“What the hell?” Lance asked himself and touched the symbol and immediately, Keith became visible and a little play button showed up. Lance raised his eyebrow and couldn’t restrained himself but to giggle a little.   
“Jesus, don’t this mullet know that you can put this on “Private-Mode”?” He laughed and looked around, like he was about to do something forbidden. “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” He pressed the button and the video started. 

Little to know did Lance saw what he expected. On the contrary. As longer as the video went, the longer Lance felt a strange feeling in his throat and noticed that his hand began to shake. 

“…I said i wouldn’t cry!”

The VLOG ended and Lance caught himself biting on his lip. Suddenly, a lot became more clear about the current black paladin and Lance felt a sudden urge building up deep in his heart. The uncle, the brother, the friend, everyone of his personas hammered on his brain and told him to do something.   
“Okay first of all…” Lance went into the cloud and set the video on private “…hopefully, Coran didn’t do this on purpose.” He whispered and laid the Device on the bed, before he stood up and went into the hallway, which light was very dimmed, because it was nighttime. He walked to the door next to his and took a deep breath.   
“You can do this!” He pushed himself and knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” Keith asked so clearly, he was in his room. “Keith, it’s me, can I come in?” Lance asked politely back. He heard some noises and then again Keiths voice. “Sure come in!” Lance opened the door and walked into the room. Keith was hanging his jacket on and Lance saw the Paladin-Uniform, laying on the floor.   
“Oh, I didn’t…”  
“You didn’t!” Keith suddenly answered and Lance saw how hard Keith was trying, to be modest and calm. Like the first time they were together in this room.   
“So, how can I help you?” Keith asked nicely and Lance cleared his throat. His brain was searching for words, but was clearly failing. “Is it about our math talk lately?” Keith tried to help him and Lance shook his head. “No actually…did Coran forced you to do a video-entry?”   
After Lance question Keith’s face turned immediately red in shame. “H-how do you…?”  
“He uploaded it accidentally on the cloud…” Lance replied and could observe, how Keith was pressing his lips together and balling his fists. “Don’t worry, I set it on private. Nobody saw it…”  


“Except you….”  
“Yeah…”

Keith walked to his bed and sat on it, hiding his face in his hands. “Save Coran in the morning, because I’m going to kill him if I find him…” He warned Lance. “Clearly noted…” Lance said back and sat in front of Keith on the floor.   
“Keith…”  
“Please…don’t say anything Lance…” Keith begged, holding his tears back and Lance rubbed his arms. “Listen Mullet, if I’m good in anything at all, then it is in noticing if someones upset or needs just someone to talk. At least, I have several siblings, nieces and nephews. Listen is my biggest strength…should put that on my resume…now that I’m saying it out loud…” Lance paused a little and waited for a remark from Keith. But nothing came. Instead, Keith stood up and began to walk around the room. Lance himself, sat on the bed and took a deep breath.   
“Sit down” He asked Keith but the spoken one stood now still. “Keith…come on, be a man and talk with me…” Hearing Lance spoke out his name, Keith came nearer to him and placed himself next to the former blue paladin. A few seconds after a uncomfortable silence, Lance cleared his throat and began to speak. 

“I think, I owe you an apology” He began and Keith looked confused at his right hand. “I owe you an apology for not creating an environment were you find yourself strong enough to talk about it with me. I mean, I’m now your right hand like you was to Shiro…and you two talked a lot with each other and…I never managed to build up your trust in me like that and I am so sorry…”  
“Lance that’s different, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Keith interrupted him and Lance smiled warmly for a brief moment but then he continued. “Keith…I know this isn’t the same at all but…I know how to feel alone. To put yourself behind walls because you don’t want to show anybody how vulnerable you are…and I know how lonely that can make you feel!”  
Lance saw in Keith’s eyes, that he pushed the right buttons, because the black paladin began to tear up now openly and fondle with his thumbs, like in the video. 

“But Keith…you are not alone anymore! You have a family now. And if you want, a right hand who knows how to be a brother. Who knows how to make fun of you but on the other hand also knows, how to comfort you and listen to you…”  
Keith took a deep breath and his lips now clearly shivered. He supported his face with one hand and looked Lance directly in the eyes.   
“I can’t do this without you Lance…” He whispered and Lance smiled again. But this time, the warmest smile he had ever done.   
“You don’t have to anymore, Mullet, you don’t have to…” He said softly and opened his arms. To his surprise, Keith laid himself on Lance upper body and let him laid his arms around him. With one hand, he stroke through Keith’s black hair and put his head on the thick hair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I’m so sorry. This VLOG did really upset me. I had to write my feelings down…


End file.
